


All In Lust

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Right now the only thing Hanbin wants is to get him alone.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	All In Lust

Less than an hour after Bobby's party celebrating his first solo album and they’re all piling into one of the many night clubs of Seoul, high on adrenaline and buzzed from alcohol. Donghyuk and Junhwe slip off to find a private booth. Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Bobby slide just as easily into the crowds on the dance floor, hot press of bodies and a pounding bassline.

“Don’t wait up,” Jinhwan says, leaning in to speak directly into Hanbin's ear, voice low under the music.

Hanbin barely has time to blink before Jinhwan's gone, swallowed up by the crowd with a pretty brunette girl he’s wrapped around.

“That was fast,” Bobby says in Hanbin's other ear. His voice is no lower than Jinhwan's was, and he’s no closer, but Hanbin shivers, wants to push back, or pull Bobby against him. Suddenly, _can’t wait to go home_ is _can’t wait to get you home_ and Hanbin's curling his fingers around Bobby's wrist and dragging him off the dance floor.

“I'm supposed to stick around, Hanbin-ah. I'm the main celebrity tonight,” Bobby says, though he's got a sly grin that says he isn't opposed to where the night will go. 

“No one will notice, everyone is too busy getting wasted. C'mon.” Hanbin says, not caring about the questions people will be asking when they do notice that Bobby is gone. And so is Hanbin. Right now the only thing Hanbin wants is to get him alone.

“Where are we going?” Bobby shouts, stepping easily through the crowd of dancers.

Hanbin turns and shoots him a grin. “Restroom,” he says, and can’t help but smirk at the look on Bobby's face. Shock and arousal illuminating his sharp, glowing features.

Two minutes later they’re locked in the single-use restroom and Hanbin's got Bobby shoved hard against the wall with his black, thin shirt rucked up and his skin tight dark jeans undone. He digs the fingers of one hand into the nape of Bobby's neck, the other under his shirt, pressed hard against his ribs, and kisses him softly once, just because he can, then harder, until he’s not kissing so much as he’s fucking Bobby's mouth with his tongue.

Bobby moans into it, hips jerking up against Hanbin's, hands fisting in the back of Hanbin's shirt. If he had the use of his mouth, he’d already be begging – they’ve been doing this long enough for Hanbin to be sure of it.

Hanbin slides the hand on Bobby's chest down over his stomach - loves the feel of the muscles jumping and quivering under his palm - and toys with the waistband of his boxers for a moment before sliding inside, curling his fingers around Bobby's cock and squeezing.

The reaction is adorable. Bobby whimpers a little against Hanbin's lips, and again when Hanbin lets go, slides his hand around to Bobby's ass and pulls him forward. Hanbin doesn’t break the kiss, as much to keep Bobby quiet as to keep himself from biting into Bobby's neck, sucking kisses in to the soft skin until it bruises. 

Jinhwan - like the paranoid he is - will probably frown if they show up together, rumpled, with visible marks, and then he’ll tell their manager, and they’ll get lectured. Hanbin really doesn’t want another lecture this month, so he ignores the shortage of oxygen and concentrates on grinding hard against Bobby's hip until he absolutely has to breathe.

“Lube, condom,” he manages to gasp out when he pulls away, and he hopes Bobby actually has a condom, because, while they don’t usually use them anymore, haven’t for at least a year, it will make cleanup a hell of a lot easier, and this is a public toilet - they don’t have a lot of time.

Bobby releases Hanbin's shirt to fumble in his pockets, jeans slipping down a little more as he does so, and then he’s got the tube and foil packet.

“You actually have them?”Hanbin asks, taken aback.

Bobby flushes, “I was hoping you'd get hot and fuck me somewhere where we could fuck.” It's the alcohol that has loosen up Bobby's sweet tongue, otherwise there was no way Bobby would have confessed this.

Hanbin groans, the idea that Bobby has walked around with a condom and lube waiting to be dragged away by him only grows the need. He needs Bobby now so he lets go of him to take the two items. 

“Come on, come on, hurry up,” Bobby urges, and they get tangled up for a moment when Hanbin tries to get Bobby's jeans and boxers down while Bobby tackles Hanbin's belt.

It only takes a few seconds to get sorted, and then Hanbin's turning Bobby around, pushing him against the wall, and sliding a single slicked finger into his ass. Bobby pushes back immediately, says, “More, please, Hanbin-ah, come on,” his voice a little muffled, forehead braced against the wall on folded arms.

Another finger, and Bobby just whines, hips rocking. “Hanbin, Binnie, come on, just fuck me already, I don’t need-”

And because he both loves and hates (but loves it more) when Bobby begs for it he shoves in three fingers, crooks them just right, and Bobby jerks back against him, his moan echoing off the tiles.

“Bin-ah, Binnie-ah, fuck, stop teasing, I need you, please.”

Hanbin murmurs, “Shh, shh,” and struggles for a moment with the condom wrapper. He tosses the foil towards the bin, rolls the latex down - can’t stop his own groan - and braces himself against Bobby's hips as he pushes in, cursing softly as he sinks into the tight heat of Bobby's body. “God, you feel incredible,” he whispers, breath hot against Bobby's ear.

Bobby moans again, pushes back onto Hanbin's cock, whines, “Fuck me fuck me fuck me.”

“Shh,” Hanbin hisses again, lets go of Bobby's hip with his clean hand and uses it to cover Bobby's mouth. “Too loud,” he warns, voice a little strangled but mostly clear. “We don't wanna get caught, Bobby hyung. So stay quiet for me, be a good hyung.” 

He’s not sure if anyone could hear them over the music - Hanbin can hear it in here even with the door closed, can feel the heavy beat of the bassline through the floor and walls, pounding in time with his heart - but he knows they both get off to the idea of someone catching them.

Bobby nods, whines, spreads his legs a little wider - as wide as he can, hampered by the jeans and boxers still around his knees - and rocks back, tries to get Hanbin to move.

“Okay, okay,” Hanbin breathes, pulls out and pushes back in, sets a fast, hard pace, fingers gripping tight Bobby's hips, pulling him back to meet him.

The noises Bobby's making are half smothered, half choked, but Hanbin knows how loud he’d be if they weren’t both trying to keep him quiet, loves the way Bobby's so vocal, promises himself he’ll let Bobby make all the noise he wants when they get home.

Hanbin's close, tight coil of liquid heat burning low in his belly, when he licks a stripe up Bobby's neck - _no teeth, no teeth, no teeth_ , he chants silently, needs to remember - and pants hot and heavy into his ear, “Touch yourself, hyung. Want to see you fall apart.” He pulls back where he's pressed against Bobby's back to see the shiny slide of his cock and slaps Bobby's slick lube ass.

Bobby groans, already shaking, and snakes a hand down to wrap around his own cock. He’s cuming within seconds, biting down on Hanbin's hand to keep from screaming, muscles clenching around Hanbin's cock as he slams in again, and Hanbin's own orgasm catches him by surprise. His teeth sink into the cloth covering Bobby's shoulder as he shudders against him, taste of sweat and cotton against his tongue.

It’s a few minutes before Hanbin can move, and he sees Bobby wince a little when he pulls out. “You okay?” he asks, ties off the used condom and tosses it in the bin.

“Mhm,” Bobby hums, turning around and leaning back against a different part of the wall - he looks a little silly, bare from the waist to the knees, but he’s still the hottest thing Hanbin's ever seen. “Never better.” His smile is languid, a little smug. He knows how good he looks.

Hanbin smiles back, can’t help it, feels pretty languid and smug himself.

Then someone’s banging on the door, yelling, “Hurry up in there!” and Hanbin's just left with smug.

Bobby rolls his eyes and grabs a handful of paper towels to clean up while Hanbin does up his jeans and washes his hands, splashes water on his face. Bobby pulls at the collar of his shirt to examine his shoulder in the mirror, and gives Hanbin's reflection an amused look.

“No one will see that if you keep your clothes on,” Hanbin tells him, then narrows his eyes and adds, “And you’d better be keeping your clothes on around other people.”

Bobby rolls his eyes again, says, “You’re lucky it’s fall and long sleeves are my thing,” then yells, “Give us a minute!” when the banging starts up again. It stops abruptly, and there’s the sound of laughter from the other side.

“Better go,” Hanbin says. “Fingers crossed that the dude won't recognize us. Manager hyung might kill us if rumors start.”

Bobby laughs, shakes his head, presses a quick, chaste kiss to Hanbin's lips, and pulls the lock, shoving Hanbin back out into the dark and noise of the club. “Fingers crossed,” he says, voice low, but they both keep their faces turned away from the guy going into the restroom. Just in case crossed fingers don’t quite cut it.


End file.
